First Word Ceremony
The First Word Ceremony is a special event that takes place usually after a baby Smurf's second birthday in the Smurfs cartoon show. In that event, the baby Smurf is placed on a mushroom in the center of the Blue Clearing in the Smurf Forest, and at midnight a moonbeam from the moon will strike the mushroom and the baby Smurf will utter his first word. That first word, according to Papa Smurf, gives the adult Smurf who listens to it a peek into what that child's future will be. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the episode that the event takes place, "Baby's First Word," Baby Smurf uttered his first word, which is "Gargamel." Papa Smurf ascertained from that that Baby Smurf will grow to be a great leader who will be able to recognize his enemies. During the flashback when Papa Smurf describes some of the other Smurfs' first words, Jokey's word is "surprise" and Brainy's is "gobbledy gook." Papa Smurf explains that sometimes a baby's first word makes no sense at all -- except to the baby himself. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Although in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series Baby Smurf is actually much older than his physical age due to being a former resident of Smurfling Island, his "birthday" in the Smurf Village is usually considered the anniversary of his arrival in the Smurf Village following the Blue Moon Festival that foretold of his arrival. Thus the First Word Ceremony did actually occur after Baby Smurf's second "birthday" in the Smurf Village, where it is likely that Baby Smurf's first word was "Gargamel". From the point of that First Word Ceremony, Baby Smurf began speaking other words under the tutelage of Papa Smurf. Among Empath's generation of Smurfs that were born and raised in the Smurf Village, Empath and Wild were the only two Smurfs that did not participate in the First Word Ceremony during their infant years. Empath was brought to Psychelia while he was less than a year old and had presumably died (though he actually lived), and Wild was lost in the Smurf Forest sometime before his first birthday and was presumably gone forever (though he also actually lived). Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The Smurfs of Hero's generation all went through the First Word Ceremony as baby Smurfs. When they were struck by the light of the moon, not only did they mutter their first word, but they also gained basic knowledge of their future profession as to when they grow older they would further develop their skills in that field. Hero and Wonder's child Saviour had undergone the First Word Ceremony in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, with the child's first word being "guardian". Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, the Smurfs when they were babies, when struck by the light of the blue moon, not only gives them their first word and knowledge for their future, but also makes them fully connected to the Moon Universe, as a result, making them never aging as adults. A similar ceremony was held when Sonia and Sonio weren't ready for their future was called the Future Word Ceremony. However the blue moon does not strike them, instead a magical device called the Word of the Future Wand was casted on them.Category:Smurf customs Category:Smurf events Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf events Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf events Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue events